


measurement

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 5 Spoilers, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mere centimetre, something small that could barely differentiate their connecting, yet clashing personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	measurement

A soft breeze passes the oceanside. It was chilly that night, but neither of the boys minded.  
They stood side by side, an almost unseeable difference in height. A mere centimetre, something small that could barely differentiate their connecting, yet clashing personalities.  
The soft sunset sat on their skin, warming them from the wind attempting to creep on them.

"Hinata-kun, do you know about being reborn?", the boy, a centimetre taller asked. His messy white hair waved in the breeze.

"Being reborn?", the shorter one responds. He turns his head up that small centimetre, looking at the other boy's face with little interest.

"Yes. Even if we die, we'll definitely,"

"absolutely,"

"positively,"

"be reborn, without a doubt."

"When that happens... let's meet again."

 

The sun falls to sleep, not waiting for anybody.

"Is that so," the slightly shorter one responds, no longer looking up at the other.

 

 

  
 _Why was it that he could never see it coming?_  
If time had been slower - the sun setting an _inch_ or even _one centimetre_ slower, maybe this could've turned out differently. It didn't need to happen, and he didn't want it to happen.  
The taller boy's body lay, lifeless and shock in front of him - a sickening sight, it certainly was.

Once Monobear rollcalled all of the students for the fifth trial, the shorter one stood over the other's body, telling the others that he would be a little late.  
"It didn't... need to happen," the short boy says, choking on his words, barely making it out of his throat.

He reaches over and closes the boy's eyes - he didn't deserve that kind of expression to don his face.

He reaches over and carefully removes the tape and closes his mouth slowly - after all, you know it's good manners to close your mouth when you don't need it open...

_...right?_

He reaches over and fixes his hair up cleanly, a little bit of blood staining his hands - however, that didn't matter.

He reaches over and unties his arm and legs from the ropes binding him - don't let you do this to yourself.

He reaches over to his arms and places his hands on his chest, one on top of the other.

He reaches over into a small plastic bag, its contents spilling out - he arranges it, all around him. Around his hair, around his arms, his legs, and the terrible weapon piercing his abdomen - and lastly, places a small daisy in his hands.

 

_Encompassed by bouquets,_   
_you closed your eyes to be_   
_peacefully,_

_innocently_

  
_asleep_

_as you were._

  
The shorter boy, a _small difference_ of only a _centimetre_ , weeps silently next to the other boy, a _mere centimetre taller_  
however, the amount of centimetres was _zero_ in the distance of their _relationship._

**Author's Note:**

> i literally was crying as i wrote this it's terrible
> 
> The small little poem at the end is part of the lyrics to Hatsune Miku's "Bokura no Let it Be". Gigantic inspiration right there, thanks based Harry.


End file.
